Under The Knight's Shade (A Knightshade Love Story)
by The Atypical Big Diesel
Summary: After losing his wife to a mysterious illness, widower Jaune struggles to find solace as he is left alone to raise his daughter as a single parent. It is a story of family, loss, hope, love, healing, regret, and forgiveness in this journey as Jaune tries to live through life without his wife. Then, he reacquaints with an old classmate who changes his life and then some. {AU}
1. Bagel Crumbs and Crying Daughter

_**Hey, guys! This is Big Diesel. The Atypical Author is my new pseudonym whenever I am writing realistic fiction and stories that I take seriously. So, don't be alarmed. Nothing has been plagiarized or anything. If you want proof, check my profile. Thanks.**_

Jaune nearly spilled his coffee as he approached the semicircular driveway of the daycare. It was an easily missed daycare if one wasn't looking for it. However, if one was part of the elite, then this would be the establishment to enroll their children. Jaune approached a vehicle in front of him. He shifted his gear into park. He was a few minutes early anyway. He tried to be for he wanted his daughter to see his face the moment she walked with her teacher.

A leftover bagel he got from his business meeting would have to do until he took his daughter out for dinner. His boss was grateful enough to leave him a tab on his name. With a firm hand, his boss considered it to be a generous donation. He didn't take offense. Jacques Schnee has been taking sensitivity classes and working on reestablishing his relationship with his family. An off-handed compliment, but it was a start, according to Jaune.

Honestly, he had to thank the Schnee family for enrolling his daughter into the preschool for the gifted. The private establishment had the skills and the abilities to train young elites, even those were born with plastic spoons in their mouths like his daughter, Joey. He was a single father working under the hand of Jacques Schnee. A difficult task and a difficult man he was, but nevertheless, Jaune was learning the tricks and the trade of being a businessman-to-be. Opting out of pursing a career of being a huntsman after his father died, the blonde became a patriarch for the family, supporting his mother, his sisters, and his then wife Pyrrha.

Jaune bit his tongue whenever the word Pyrrha entered into his consciousness. He took steady breaths. Breaths that he grew accustomed to whenever he thought or people thought of Pyrrha. To think it was yesterday when he proposed to the woman of his dreams in the corridor of their former Beacon Academy. And then a few months after giving birth to Joey, she died from a mysterious illness. The doctors weren't sure and there was nothing they could do to save her. Her final moments were their home, holding hands, shedding tears. She wanted her daughter and her husband by her side, hand-in-hand until she took her final breath.

It was a private funeral, sponsored by the Schnee family. She was cremated and her ashes were put into a plot by their tree where they shared their first kiss at prom.

Jaune heard a tap at the window. He displayed a smile as he saw Weiss Schnee standing in front of it. He lowered the window. With a smile, she said, "Afternoon, Vomit Boy."

He placed a palm to his forehead. "Seven years and you are still won't keep it down."

"Nope," she said while grinning. "Free to talk for a second?"

He unlocked the car doors, allowing the former Ice Queen to enter his vehicle. The moment she came in, she embraced her childhood. She furrowed her eyes. "Still can't keep crumbs off of you, can you? To think Joey is showing a better example than you."

"Well, sorry, Mom," he said playfully. "If I wanted a full-time mother, then I would have enlisted your services."

"Hey," she interjected. "Let's be grateful that you can handle your own. Let alone raising a daughter." She put her hands to her heart. "Good to know she has her Aunt Weiss here to take care of her."

"Ha, ha, ha," he said sarcastically as he rolled up his window. He was quite surprised to see her at the daycare. Weiss was going into her second trimester with twins. It didn't take her and Neptune any time to copulate and have children. This was going to be her fourth child. He let out a smile. She blushed. "What," she spat, reverting to her former past. "Have something to say, Vomit Boy?"

"Nope. Just knowing that you have such a glow on you. Not only that, Neptune is a lucky man to have such a beauty."

She blushed, caressing his face. "Oh, Jaune, that is so sweet of you. You know that isn't going to get you a raise with my Dad." She gave him a light tap to the face. He shrugged his shoulders. "Hell, it was worth a shot. But seriously, why are you doing out here? Normally, your maid picks them up."

"Well, I have decided to be a mother and wanted to see me for a change," she said with earnesty in her voice. "Nurturing a child is very important you know. Great for child development."

"What textbook or convoluted video you looked at," asked Jaune teasingly while flicking her on her nose. "No reason besides that."

"Nope," she said in a sing-song. "However, I do have a favor...for you." she responded as she flicked him in the nose. "You see, I have this friend from Remnant…"

"Pause," said Jaune. He folded his arms. "I've told you, Weiss. I am not in the mood for dating."

"C'mon, Jaune," she told him. "It has been three years. At some point, you must feel lonely."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, don't worry. Your dear old father is making sure to never feel alone as his gofer."

"Hey," she said interjectionally. "You are his Personal Assistant! Russel is his gofer. And please, believe me, you don't want that role. But hey, I am grateful for you that you are making him come around more with the family." She pecked him on the cheek. "So, thanks."

"You're welcome...and no, I won't take this date," said Jaune. "I have Joey and she is much of a handful than anything."

Weiss took a breath. "Forgive me, Jaune, for this. The Toilet Thinker."

Jaune gasped when hearing those words coming from her lips. "What do you know about that?"

The Toilet Thinker was a prized statue that Jacques Schnee purchased from an art exhibit in the United States. A one-of-a-kind authentic statue and only one has been produced in the world. Jacques had the statue located in his office. That day, Jaune was praticing his swing for the upcoming golf tournament he was going to do with Jacques' wife, Willow, due to the fact that he couldn't make to the game, so he allowed Jaune to stand in his place. It was there when he made a wrong turn and broke the head of the statue. Panicked, he resorted to super glue and paint to hide his mess.

Weiss crossed her legs, smiling of the accomplishment of her discovery. "Now, Jauney, dear. You know I love you and the things you do for us, but you know you _will_ be licking Dad's loafers for a year if he finds out."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "So, Friday at eight, then?"

She patted his cheek. "Make it Saturday at ten in the morning. She prefers brunch. I will send you details." She bowed to the stunned Jaune before closing the door. It wasn't long until the bell rang to conclude the day.

A small army of students burst into energy as they see their parents and guardians picking them up. Jaune scanned the area to see if he can find his daughter. When hearing the piercing cry, his heart melted when knowing that was his daughter.

Jaune saw his daughter holding her teacher's hand. Tears were staining her flushed cheeks. She was a sensitive type. She always has been since her mother passed. He often wondered where did she get that from. Yet again, he was a bit of a coward growing up. Her teacher and Jaune's former classmate and friend, Blake Belladonna, told him that it was a phase and she would get over it.

The school year was coming to a close and she still hasn't calmed down.

Jaune saw Blake picked her his daughter as she approached the car. Instead, Jaune stepped out of the car and approached the couple.

"I'm sorry, Jaune," said Blake. "Joey is upset because I wouldn't give her an extended nap time. Two-thirty is two-thirty."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Don't worry about it, Blake. Joey is still a work in progress." He eyed his daughter as she was sniffling. "Now, little JoJo. My little Kickapoo. Is this how we do things in our family?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, Pop-Pop."

"Does that make me happy when seeing your pretty face crying like that?"

"No, sir."

Jaune extended his hand and grabbed his daughter. The small, female miniature version of himself buried her face into his chest. She cooed as she welcomed the embrace of her father. "Oh, my Oum, she is definitely Daddy's Little Girl, aren't you?"

"Hmm hmm, Pop-Pop," she mumbled on his chest.

He kissed her forehead. "Oh, sweetness." He turned to Blake. "Thank you for being patient with her. She still has a lot of room to grow."

The brunette Faunus smiled. "No trouble, Jaune. Kinda reminds me of you in school."

He displayed a small frown. "Let's be grateful I am in front of the kid or else I would say a _strong_ word." He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Shall we go, my little Kickapoo?"

Her eyes widened like saucers. "Let's go, let's go, go, go." Jaune lifted her in the air like a rocket ship, making spaceship noises before putting her into the career. "Put on your seatbelt, dear. You can play with my phone, but my games only. Okay?"

"Okay," she said as she reached into the console to retrieve her headphones.

"You're so sweet, Jaune," said Blake as she looked to her teaching assistant to watch the remainder of her children. "To think that men like you exist."

Jaune spread his smile. "What can I say?" He flexed his muscles. "These pythons aren't for just working out. It involves lifting precious cargo, storytime before bed, and running to catch her when you say 'bath time.'"

Blake giggled. "Well, a handful you have, my friend."

"Yeah. Aside from that, how have you been?"

"Great, can't complain," she said. "Even if I did, who would listen?"

"I would," he said. "And of course, Adam."

She rubbed her arms. Jaune knew when she did that, that wasn't good news. "Yeah, we kinda broke up."

"Bummer," said Jaune. "But, hey, being single is where it's at anyway." He titled his head down. "It's too bad that Weiss doesn't get the picture."

She smiled. "Another date?"

"Like yeah," he chagrined. "Where does she meet these girls? Like setting me up with that girl from high school. She was in team SSSN. Or setting me up with Velvet from team CFVY. Look, the fact that she remembers our groups like SSSN, CFVY, RWBY, or JNPR. Let me tell you a team I am part of, Blake. And that is the damn IRS. And we meet every first and last of the year."

Blake laughed at his banter. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, Jauney. Was Velvet that bad?"

"She wasn't bad. She was a bit weird in my taste."

"The art show?"

"The art show."

Blake shivered at the thought. She couldn't forget when Velvet invited her to come to one of her live art shows.

"Daddy, I am hungry." Blake and Jaune turned around to see Joey looking at them. Even they can hear her stomach growling.

"I guess Little Miss Joey is ready to take her exit," said Blake. "It was good talking to you as always."

"Same to you, Blake," said Jaune. "Have a great weekend okay?"

"Same," said Blake.

Jaune jumped into the car as he prepared to put the car into drive. As he turned the keys, Joey looked at him. "You know, Daddy. Ms. Belladonna likes you."

He raised her eyebrows. "Where did you get that from?"

"I saw her write in her notebook when she thought no one was looking."

He rubbed his little Kickapoo's hair. "Oh, sweetness. You have such a crazy, active imagination."

"I think she will be a great Mommy for me. I like her."

He paused. His eyes directed on a hanging necklace on the mirror. It was an image of him, his daughter, and Pyrrha. It was at Pyrrha's last competition. Jaune didn't say anything further. He checked both ways before putting his car into traffic.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Daddy Sweetness and Saving Damsels

The morning coffee tasted a little chalky. The restaurant must have gotten a new barista. Yet again, if they couldn't fix their broken ice cream machine, then Oum knew what could have been going on in there. It was Friday and it was time for their weekly father-daughter date. Back when his wife was alive, she highly recommended that day for the two of them. And since Joey's school had half days on Fridays, the opportunity was warranted. He can't help but to credit Pyrrha for setting this traditional routine. With her being a faithful mother/wife or reading too many _Good Housekeeping_ magazines, she believed that these special dates stimulated the growth and the development of father and daughter. Jaune nearly bit his tongue when mouthing the tongue-twisting quotes Pyrrha used to say to him.

He still can imagine her sitting on the love seat, painting her nails, wearing her face mask, and coupon-clipping for their next week of meals.

At her 'ugliest' she was his prettiest. Not everyone was worthy of seeing all of Pyrrha. That alone belonged to him.

"Daddy, are we almost there?" Jaune turned to the source, his progeny. The _Frozen_ soundtrack ended, which meant Joey was no longer distracted. It also meant that Joey was going to ask questions about anything, if not everything.

"No, dear. Not yet." Jaune found a window to merge over to the next lane. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. He put on his sunglasses. He saw the sign that would take him and his daughter to their weekly father-daughter date.

 _ **Vale Zoo & Aquarium **_**15 miles**

"Do you think we might see Beowulf and Grimm," asked his daughter.

"Probably so," he answered as he changed lanes again. "Lions and bears. Maybe dolphins."

"I like dolphins."

"I like dolphins, also."

"Think we might see a turtle!?"

"Joey, of course, we will."

"Europa Vasilias from class told me that turtles can live up to a hundred years old!"

"Weiss's daughter taught you something?"

"Yes! She and I are best friends."

He appreciated Weiss for staying close to their side following the funeral. Weiss and Neptune visited their home often. Sometimes social, sometimes for emotional support. There were things he could display to the couple that he couldn't do in front of Joey.

There was an incident less than a year ago. Weiss and Neptune stopped him. He is currently seeing a therapist.

"Did Mommy like zoos?"

"Of course, dear. Mommy loves...loved being at the zoo. All of the time."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I miss Mommy."

"Me, too, little JoJo."

"I thought I was your little Kickapoo?"

"Can you be my Kickapoo and JoJo?"

"Perhaps, if you let me call you Daddy Sweetness, Pop-Pop."

He found it funny how alike his daughter was to his beloved wife, especially when hearing that nickname. Jaune hasn't called by that name since it was the name that Pyrrha gave him for Joey. She gave him the nickname before her funeral. Lying on her sick bed, he held onto his precious wife. Her hot forehead, cold palms, and the erratic heart monitor was too heart-clenching, nerve-wracking. A dismay to the ears. She knew her end was close.

' _I think Daddy Sweetness is a suitable name for Joey to call you, dear.'_

' _Whatever name you want her to call me, it shall be granted.'_

' _Don't ever let Joey forget about me.'_

' _You know that will never happen.'_

' _Never leave her out of your sight, Jaune. Always be there for Joey. She needs you more than anything.'_

' _I promise you, Pyrrha. I won't ever abandon her.'_

' _Good. Because if you did, then consequences will be made, Vomit Boy.'_

' _Sick and still making threats. You are a fighter.'_

' _As long Oum gives me breath, I will still fight, sweetheart. For you and for Joey.'_

He still had fragile memories of the day as he held onto his daughter. She dangled to her mother's body, holding onto her cool, stiff palms. He remembered listening to Weiss' oldest son talking to his mother about Pyrrha.

' _Mommy, why is Auntie sleeping in that box?'_

' _Because Auntie is taking a rest in there, sweetness.'_

' _Why is so she cold and hard like dry playdough?'_

' _Auntie can be stiff, dear. That's how she sleeps.'_

' _What does stiff mean?'_

' _It means she is standing still.'_

' _Well, tell Auntie to get moving again. I want her to have fun with me.'_

' _One day soon, sweetness.'_ Jaune noticed that Weiss was looking at her before returning to her son. _'One day soon.'_

"Sure, darling. Say whatever your heart desires," he told Joey. He reached into the console. He asked his daughter which soundtrack she was interested in listening. She wanted to hear the _Despicable Me 3_ soundtrack.

That should give her a distraction as he breathed heavily to combat the tears.

Vale Zoo & Aquarium was the place where Jaune can find solace. The island is a home away from home for him. A place he knew not many would find him. On days he wanted space, this was where he could be found.

Jaune was holding Joey's hand as they were exiting the deer exhibit at the Nature Zoo on the island. The father and daughter came on a good day because it was free admission for kids. Jaune eased his mind as he played his role of a father while showing Joey the zoo. Joey was like a kid in a candy store. Every time they stopped at an exhibit or a habitat, she asked her father for pictures. Rather it was the animal, her with the animal, or both of them with the animal. On occasion, he took selfies with his daughter on the cell phone. An elderly woman assisted them with a picture. The pair posed in front of a father and daughter deer. Joey held the peace sign and holding her balloon in the other hand. Jaune joined by posing with the peace sign as well.

 _It was great to bury your worries from time to time_ , he thought to himself.

After leaving the zoo, the pair walked to a path where the river meets. He watched the many visitors heading to the zoo, the aquarium, the conservatory, and the like. Tired of being around crowds, he took his daughter to a more isolated part of the river.

Jaune gathered a couple of rocks for him and Joey. He took them to the edge of the river where he began throwing them.

"This is how you skip a rock, JoJo," he told her with a smile while tossing it in the river. "One, two, three," he said. "Not the best but I am not a pro at this."

"Lemme try, Pop-Pop," said Joey.

Joey wasn't afraid to get dirty. She was the daughter of Pyrrha. At three years old, Joey would get on her big wheel and try to tread mud. At four years old, she was drawing herself of being a huntress.

Joey took a rock and jammed it hard into the river.

"Oh, man," cried Joey as she attempted to snap her finger.

Jaune laughed. "You are trying too hard, JoJo." He approached his daughter. "Let me show you how it works. It is a simple technique." He grabbed his daughter's little soft hand.

"Pop-Pop, we have the same hands," she said.

"That is true," replied Jaune. "When you get big and strong like your Pop-Pop, you will have bigger hands."

Joey clapped her hands in excitement. "Yay!"

"Alright, back to this," said Jaune. "Be light with the rock. Just treat it like paper. It is not heavy. Just be gentle."

"Okay," said Joey while sticking her tongue out; a habit she got from her father when he was concentrating. He tossed the rock and hit the water.

"One, two, three...four," cried Jaune as he pointed. "See that, JoJo? You did it! You even beat me!"

"I did it. I did it!" Joey clapped her hands. Her cheeks were flushed and were brightly red. Jaune smiled at how adorable she was. Although she looked like more of Pyrrha, at least the hair and personality were of his.

Jaune gave his daughter a high-five. The afternoon wind chill was picking up and he was getting out of breath. "Oh, God, I need to lie back."

Jaune walked backward to the grass. He watched his daughter doing the same thing. Both lied back on the grass. They both took a sigh while looking at the sky.

"This is the life, Daddy Sweetness," said Joey.

"Preach it, sister," replied Jaune.

Jaune lied back and watch the clouds blend into the sky. He was really enjoying the quality time he was having with his daughter. If work currently wasn't a hassle, then he could spend more quality time with his daughter. So, he was soaking up every opportunity he could.

His scars were showing. He covered his wrist so that Joey couldn't see it. A painful reminder of his once selfishness of leaving his Joey behind so he could be with Pyrrha. A brief moment of weakness, he thought. A brief, selfish moment of weakness.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"What do I always tell you what you are?"

"I am a leader!"

"What else?"

"I am not a follower."

"What else?"

"I can do anything."

"Why is that?"

"It is because I am smart."

"And?"

"Bright!"

"And?"

"A light to the world!"

Jaune rubbed Joey's hair. "That is my girl."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I always tell you?"

"That you love me and then some."

"And?"

"From the moon and back and from the nit to the grit."

"And?"

"There is more?"

Joey scooted closer. She placed her hand on his chest. "Our family creed, silly daddy."

"An Arc never backs down from his word."

She kissed his forehead. "That's my boy."

* * *

It was later that evening when Jaune and Joey arrived at the farmer's market. Hustle and bustle, bumping into people, toes are trodden on, smells of freshly slaughtered meat hanging from hooks, smells of baked goods and cooking, rancid smell of body odor, smell of manure and chicken droppings, caged chickens, tethered pigs, lambs in pens, stalls overflowing with produce, vegetables spilled onto the muddy ground, splashing through puddles, stall holders hollering out their special deals, customers haggling over prices, people gossiping in huddles, cacophony of sound, bulging bags swinging into peoples legs.

His culture, his home.

He instructed Joey to go and get some bags for their produce. He got the box for the heavy equipment. He was getting things prepared for their Sunday dinner. He wasn't sure if she wanted twice-pulled pork or lamb chops, he decided that he was going to get both anyway.

Even after her death, Sunday dinners continued in the Arc household.

Joey returned with the bags. As Jaune was eyeing show fresh rutabagas, his daughter tugged his shirt. "Daddy Sweetness, I see Ms. Belladonna over there talking to some gentlemen. She doesn't look like she is happy."

Jaune peeked in the corner of the market. He confirmed his daughter seeing Blake. There were three men, clad in cheap, luxury clothing. He could smell the heavily cheap cologne from afar. Every time she tried backing away, the men would corner her. He could see that they were leading her into an alleyway up ahead.

He knelled down to Joey. He gave a strict look to her. "You see that Auntie over there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go to that Auntie and tell her to call the police."

"Daddy?"

"Do it, sweetie, now!"

Shaking her head, she followed her father's instruction as she went to the woman. Jaune reached into his pocket. He didn't have his weapon, but he did have brass knuckles to incite some fear.

And a knife.

The goons circled Blake like a pack of lions preying on a weak antelope. Blake tried to play subtle of telling them, no, but those words didn't go through their ears. Their smugness depicted they wanted something more than a chat.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why not give us boys some of your time."

"C'mon, little Faunus. You know I like them all flustered."

"If you want, we make you feel really good."

"Think these spooks will do something? They are scared."

"But I am not!" One of the goons didn't have time to respond when Jaune punched him in the face. The goon hit the ground hard. The trail of blood traveled with his brass knuckles as he came for another punch to another goon. He, too, hit the ground hard.

The last goon, apparently the weakest ran from their site. Blake watched in shock as she didn't expect Jaune to be here. Silently, he urged her to back away. The crowd as Jaune kept his distance until the authorities arrived.

* * *

Later after the commotion, Jaune insisted to take Blake home. He arrived in front of her home. Darkness surrounded the trio as he turned off the lights.

A pregnant silence ensued them. Joey was sleeping in the backseat. Jaune kept his hands at the steering wheel. Blake kept her palms on her lap. She was still shaken up.

"Thanks," she told him. "For earlier."

He shook his head. "You're welcome. I just can't stand knuckleheads who think they can treat women any kind of way."

"Still, I find it noble. Thank you, Jaune." She bowed to him. "If there is a way to make it up to you, then let it be known."

Jaune displayed a friendly smile. "Just seeing you unharmed is enough."

Blake nodded, agreeing with him. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet. We were at the market to get some food for tomorrow."

"Would you allow me to at least cook for you to make up for saving me."

He blushed. "You don't have to, Blake. No need to pry."

"Oh, no, Jaune. At least let me cook to make it up."

"Listen, Blake, you are sweet." He sighed. "I am just...I am just…." He paused again, trying to not hurt her feelings. "Never mind."

He stepped out of the vehicle and opened the door for Blake. He took her grocery bags and helped her to her front door. "Thanks, Jaune. I can take it from here," she told him. "Thank you once again for saving me."

"My pleasure, Blake. Look after yourself." He bowed before her. "Thank you for being good to my daughter. Have a good night."

Jaune returned to the car and shut the door. He watched as she entered her home before closing the door. Jaune turned the key and shifted into drive.

" _What if I die, Jaune? Would you find a new lover?"_

" _What? No? Why would I? You are my one and only."_

" _Just a thought, sweetness. But happiness is everything."_

" _You are my happiness, Pyrrha."_

" _I am just one person. There are others and this baby to be is going to need her daddy."_

" _Of course, I show it to others, but you and this bundle of joy are at the top."_

" _Can't be selfish, Jaune. You must learn to open up. You can never know what would happen."_

" _You say such talk, Pyrrha. You are infamous. You can never die."_

Jaune pulled over to the side of the road. He turned on the radio to whatever Joey left it on. He stepped out of the car. He positioned himself at the driver's side and proceeded to cry.

He dropped to his knees as he sobbed for his wife, begging and bargaining to Oum to have one more night with her. A voice, a sound, a smell, something of her. He looked to the heavens for a response, knowing that there wasn't going to be an answer.

"Forgive me, Pyrrha, for being a horrible and pathetic father and husband. Forgive me."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Blessings and Promises

Jaune popped a CD titled _Trap Hits._ A mixtape that he and Pyrrha created when they were in high school. The days before instant download and listening to YouTube while driving became the norm. The scratched overused CD still had its charm as he began listening to trip-hop from yesteryear. With Joey being babysat over her Aunt Weiss', he decided to make a trip over to the Belladonna residence. Last night didn't fair well with Blake after her offering of making him dinner. Guilt consumed his mind. It made him return to the time when Pyrrha was still alive and her beliefs on subtlety and giving.

' _When someone offers to thank you, sweetie. Allow them to bless you. If you withhold, then you hinder their blessing.'_

' _What if I don't want it? I am not being mean. I just don't want to pry.'_

' _It's not about prying, dear. When someone is kind and free-hearted, that sounds that there are people in this world still worth a damn.'_

' _That's why I love you, sweetie. You always know the right thing to say.'_

' _Thanks, sweetheart. Understand I don't say these things as a sing-song or it sounds good. Apply this to your everyday life and for the sake of our daughter.'_

' _I know, Pyrrha.'_

' _She needs to have prime examples of these things. I don't need our daughter to feel as though she is entitled to anything. Teach her to be subtle and free-hearted.'_

It was amazing how valuable Pyrrha's words ring through his ear. He could still hear her voice. It was like a whisper in the wind. A reminder to keep himself in check. Occasionally, he called her advice and that voice his little angel. He was quite grateful to have an angel in the sky to watch over him and their little Joey.

It was a quarter after ten in the morning when he parked in front of Blake's residence. He didn't even inform her of his arrival. It was on the whim. He was grateful that Weiss was available (although it didn't come cheap and he now owed her a favor). Her white Fiat was sitting in the driveway as he stepped out of the vehicle. He placed his hands into his pocket, a habit he did in which he tried to figure out on what to say to her.

He needed to think quickly. He was already knocking at the door.

"Who is it," said the voice from behind the door.

"Hi. It's Jaune. Jaune Arc," said Jaune. How formal, he thought. He just dropped off Blake not that long ago. Not only that, they were childhood friends. The awkwardness of this let him know that he had been out of the loop for a moment.

The door opened. The scent of cinnamon entranced his nose. Blake was quite surprised to see him standing in her doorway. The sound of smooth jazz was exiting out of her home. She was wearing her casual clothing. A white sweatshirt that displayed her place of work and red jogging pants. She was wearing a red bandana. It seemed as though he interrupted her.

"Listen, sorry to intrude," said Jaune nervously. As he began to step back and head to the car, Blake edged forward. She gave him a pleasant smile.

"No, no, you are well," she told Jaune. "I was in the middle of cleaning, studying. A bit of both. I am a multitasker." She stepped aside to let him in. "Come inside. I can use the excuse of taking a brain break anyway."

Blake led Jaune to the living room. It was a typical standard living room. It had a sofa and a love seat that was low to the ground. It had the post oak coffee table as its centerpiece. She had an alcove adjacent to the living room. There wasn't a television set there. He could tell that she already use the room. The newly scent of the furniture gave it away.

She clicked her tongue carefully. "As you may know, I am not a big fan of television," she informed him as she invited him to take a seat. "And my parents just gave me this furniture."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he blushed. "What gave it away?"

She pressed forward, scratching behind her ears. "Your facial expressions. You were always an easy read." She walked toward the kitchen. Its open format allowed Jaune to see Blake as she stepped inside. She grabbed the kettle from the stove and then put out two cups from the cabinet. "It was like Oum told me to do this. I normally don't study on a Saturday morning, but it was something that needs to be finished."

Jaune saw at her desk nearby from the kitchen that she had many books that were opened. "What are you studying?"

"Social work," she informed him as she poured water into the cup. "Do you prefer green, oolong, or barley tea?"

"Green is fine," said Jaune. "Social work. Planning to leave the teaching business?"

"Nah," she stated as she appeared to the living room and handed Jaune his cup. He nodded thanks as she sat on the couch adjacent to him. "I want to become an advocate for students that are being misrepresented."

"Interesting," replied Jaune. "Yet again, you have always been an advocate for Faunuses back in school."

She wavered her hand. "It was my pleasure. It was people like Cardin that made me do it. That supremacy of his messed with me." She coughed. "Excuse me for this, but the hate he gave really fucked with me."

He laughed as Blake wasn't really much of a person that cursed. He took a sip of the tea that was quite delicious. He confirmed by his pleasant sigh. She produced a smile.

"I think it's an admirable trait, Blake," said Jaune genuinely. "You will be great!"

"Thanks," she said before taking a sip. "So, what brings you over here?"

The big question revealed.

He stammered before catching his tongue. "I wanted to apologize the other night on how I approached you."

She raised her eyebrow. "How you approached me?"

He nodded. "When you offered to make me dinner and I turned you down?"

She raised her finger when realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, don't worry about it, Jaune! I wanted to thank you for what you did for protecting me from those goons."

"Right," he said. "Still, what I did wasn't called for." He tried remembering the advice that his former wife gave him. "When I hinder a blessing, you don't receive it."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows. From her position, it looked as if she didn't think Jaune could become philosophical. "Well, I wasn't thinking _that_ deep."

"I feel as though I didn't serve you any justice for turning you down," said Jaune.

"It happens, Jaune. It was out of a nice gesture. I hope I didn't keep you up at night," said Blake.

"No, you didn't," said Jaune. "However, I want to pay you back somehow."

"Pay me back," questioned Blake. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Relax, Jauney. You won't be going to hell because you turned down my offer." She sighed heavily. "Honestly, I was so exhausted and still in shock over that day that I ordered take-out and went to sleep."

A sense of relief entered in Jaune. "Good, good! I mean, good that you are better from that day."

Blake picked up her teacup. "Oum, Jaune. Even after all of this, you still get nervous or having uncertainty." She took a sip of her tea. "Some things just don't change." She took another sip. "But, I find it _cute_."

Jaune instantly turned red when hearing that. Blake crossed her legs and gave herself affirmation. "Still the same vomit boy, aren't you?"

* * *

About an hour passed as the former schoolmates were catching up. Jaune explained that Weiss' father was teaching him the business so that he would eventually become a businessman. He updated her about his family and how things have been since his father's death. Blake explained to Jaune how her parents were pressing her about marriage. She had contemplated about leaving town but was unsure of what was stopping her.

One thing that they discussed, in particular, was about Joey.

Blake poured him another cup of tea. There were scones and cookies on the coffee table. "Joey has a strong intellect. She is capable of excelling any task I give her. We still need to work on her emotional development."

Jaune nodded with her. "Joey is quite attached. She's a Daddy's girl. Well, she anyone's girl who means a lot to her."

Blake was careful to tread around the subject. "How's Joey when knowing she doesn't have a mother?"

Jaune nearly dropped his cup. A strong wave of emotion hit the pit of his stomach. However, he promised himself to not give in to tears. "I tell her good things about her Mommy like any good father should." He took another bite of his scone. "She knows that her Mommy is in heaven with her Grandpa. She sort of looks like her mother in the face."

Blake scratched under her chin. "I say it because." She paused. She took a breath before returning to the matter at hand. "We have a Mother's Day program approaching and each child will have their mothers. I was wondering on how you may feel about that?"

"I was thinking about letting my sister, Jan or Jeanette, come in her mother's stead," admitted Jaune. "Or I might let my mom do it. I am quite unsure."

"Jaune, don't take this the wrong way," said Blake. "This program is nothing more than a size-up. Rich, spoiled parents trying to show off who is the better parent. Then, you are mothers that prey on anyone that don't have mothers." She scoffed. "Excuse me, but it's crap. The reason why I ask was because I wanted to see can you come instead."

"Me?"

"Yes. To let the other mothers know that it's okay to be without a mother. At least there is a father who is playing both roles," she said to him. "Believe it or not, Jaune. You are a wonderful father. I admire you for that." She blushed. "In fact, I am quite jealous of you."

Jaune didn't answer as he was still digesting her words.

"I care about Joey. She is actually one of my favorites, if not my favorite," she told him. "The girl has the potential to go places and with proper training, she could be college ready by the time she is fifteen." She took Jaune's hand. "Invest in her...for me."

* * *

Jaune stood at her door as he prepared to return to pick up Joey. He looked at Blake. "Thanks for the time. I really enjoyed it."

"I am glad that you came and visited. You are welcome to come back anytime."

"No problem," said Jaune. He embraced his friend and headed out to the driveway.

"Jaune?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I have some spare tickets to go to the fair next weekend," she said to him. "My parents can't go and I don't like wasting tickets. Plus, they are nonrefundable."

"Sure."

"What?"

Jaune nodded with a smile. "Joey and I wouldn't mind going to the fair with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Look at it as a payback for turning down your meal and being a great teacher to Joey."

She rubbed her flushed cheeks. "Okay! I will call you later...for details."

"Sure. Catch you around."

Jaune gave a final wave before entering the vehicle. As he closed the door, he felt a strange sensation. A sensation that he hasn't felt in years.

Not since the day when he had met Pyrrha.

He turned on the engine and put the car into motion. He and Pyrrha's mixtape was on. He nodded his head to the music as he was heading to get Joey. _I don't mind hanging out with Blake. As you said, Pyrrha, don't do anything to hinder their blessing. I will be sure to give Blake her blessing, Pyrrha._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. Hope and Despair

_**A/N: Before reading this chapter, I am warning you that this chapter contains strong elements of drama. It involves flashbacks of grievance, depression, and a suicide attempt. If these triggers alarm you, please don't read. As a reminder, this author doesn't support and/or endorse the material presented in this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter for it will be much lighter, wholesome, and warm-hearted. Enjoy! God bless!**_

Joey was lying on her father's bed coloring in her coloring book. It was a gift giving by Ms. Belladonna for her good behavior. The happy-go-lucky child was Student of the Week and she picked the coloring book from her treasure chest. Taking a pinky promise from her loving teacher, she promised to color within the lines. If she returned it in good condition, then she can receive a reward.

"Honey, be careful to not stain your dress. I just got it from the cleaners." It was a pink dress from the Anne Grace collection. Weiss picked it out for her on third birthday. Once again, Jaune was grateful to the former snow queen to sponsor her party. It was a birthday to remember as she held it at her mansion. She invited Weiss and her daughter's classmates, hired a symphony to perform any musical classics, and hired puppeteers to do scenes from _Moana_ , her favorite movie at the time. Jaune almost didn't make it to his own daughter's birthday party.

There was an incident.

Jaune was standing in front of the mirror. He was careful to watch his daughter while standing to take care of his shirt. He was buttoning a white long-sleeve shirt. It was one of his work clothes. His khaki pants were sitting on the foot of his bed.

Although it was a carnival, he couldn't decide on the attire. He wasn't sure if they were taking a stroll with Blake or they could going to the rodeo show with her? Finding that middle ground was hard, especially when he wasn't used to dressing himself.

Back when Pyrrha was alive, she was the woman in charge of coordination.

" _Sweetie, the days of sagging pants and plain, graphic t-shirts are dead. You are getting too old for this type of wear."_

" _What's wrong with my outfits? Does it matter?"_

" _It isn't about the absence of taste, but the opposite of taste. You are going to be in the corporate world soon. As much as I love you, no boss will hire you like this."_

" _You are sounding more and more like a Mom."_

" _Well, I am going to be a Mom and this Mom loves you. Of course, I am your wife. But honey, understand that at some point, you have to grow up."_

" _I am an adult, damn it!"_

" _A grumpy one right now, dear. When you become big in the work world, you will soon understand."_

" _Who says I will get this job? Old Man Schnee is too much of a smuldering old bat to even care."_

" _And with that tongue of yours, you will never get it. With this outfit, you never will. Please, sweetie. Have I ever let you down?"_

 _ **Trust me, sweetheart. When your mate is working for your good, it's unconditional. Never failing.**_

He rubbed under his nose to cover his temptation to grunt. He promised to never shed tears in front of his daughter. Carefree as she hummed a song from the _Despicable Me_ soundtrack, the miniature version of himself began to sparkle every day. Her eyes were a deep blue, deep as the ocean. Her hair was quite golden, even as her hair showing patterns of red. He often wondered if his little Kickapoo would become the likeness of her mother or a candid version of both. If he could only imagine when that day would come if Joey began looking like his wife? A miniature of a mother she had never met, never spoken even a word.

 _'Don't ever let Joey forget about me.'_

 _'You know that will never happen.'_

 _'Never leave her out of your sight, Jaune. Always be there for Joey. She needs you more than anything.'_

 _'I promise you, Pyrrha. I won't ever abandon her.'_

Joey's groaning interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the mirror as his little Kickapoo began to shed tears. "Ms. Belladonna's going to hate me." Putting aside his personal feelings, Jaune walked to the bed. He got on his knees as he extended his hand to his daughter. "What's the matter, sweetness?"

Sniffling, Joey answered. "I had promised Ms. Belladonna that if I have drawn within the lines, then I will get a reward." She wiped the tears with her sleeve of her shirt. "I wasn't paying attention and I made a mark outside of the line." The wailing grew. "I don't want Ms. Belladonna to hate me."

Jaune pulled the coloring book from Joey. It was a drawing from an unfamiliar cartoon. It was a baby deer. Jaune observed to see that Joey drew a bit out of the lines. Joey continued to wipe the tears. Jaune produced a slight smile. "Princess, we all make mistakes." He got up and sat on the bed. He grabbed his daughter to place on his lap. He reached for his handkerchief and wiped her tears. He then covered her nose. "Blow for me." Joey did as she was told. He then wiped a few sniffles before putting the handkerchief on the nightstand, reminding himself to wash it. "What have I told you about perfection."

She hicked a little, clinging to his collar.

He flicked her nose, which cited a giggle. "What did Daddy Sweetness told you about perfection?"

Joey's puffied cheeks and eyes looked to her father. "If all porkchops were perfect…"

Jaune squeezed her cheeks. "...there wouldn't be hot dogs." Jaune scooped her up and put her in the air. He held her like an airplane and swerved her through the room. Her giggling warmed his hair and made him forget about the pain of his departed wife. Sometimes, he reminded himself that this world of his is forever. It was hard. Hard to move on. What kind of man could he be if he forget his wife? And that wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be.

 _Not yet. Not yet._

About three airplane rides and three outfits later, Jaune decided to wear a blue polo shirt and wrinkled-free blue jeans with cowboy boots. A bit casual for his new taste, but at least his shirt was tucked in. In his defense, there were plenty of twenty-five year old's who were still finding themselves.

Among those twenty-somethings, were there anyone who were single fathers longing for their deceased wives?

Jaune tried shaking the thoughts from his head. He shifted his eyes toward Joey. She was jumping up and down in her new outfit. He decided let her put on what she wanted. He didn't know where a ballerina tutu with a jean jacket along with a green boa and sunglasses would suffice. Yet again, let the kid be four years old. Life was too short to worry about what people thought, he pondered in his mind.

"Are you ready to see Ms. Belladonna," asked Jaune tenderly to his daughter.

"Huh, huh," she said while producing a grin onto her face. "This is so exciting. We are having a date with Ms. Belladonna."

Jaune tilted his head. "And who says that this is a date, little lady?"

Joey crossed her arms, giving him a bit of a glare. Too much of her mother in her, he concluded. "Europa Vasilias said when a girl and a guy go out together, then it is a date."

"You spend a lot time with Europa, don't you?" He asked with a smile. "And where do you come in, eh?"

"I am the non-negotiable package in this deal." She nodded affirmatively and pointed at her father. "You make me a bundle deal. And I won't stand for anybody that won't take me in without you." She tapped her feet. "It's me and you with her or nobody." She began to blush.

"Such strong and mighty words," he said in a playful tone. "Did Europa teach you that?"

She smiled as she shook her head in disagreement. "No."

"No? Where did you learn it from? Television?"

"No," she said in a sing-song.

"Your storybooks?" He was fondling for his keys as he was preparing to departure. He nudged her to go in front of her as they were exiting the house to the garage. He chirped the car alarm as she began to climb into her car seat.

As he tightly secured the seat, he asked once more. "Where do you get this from, dear?"

She shifted her eyes away. "Promise that you won't get mad."

Jaune raised his eyebrow. "Mad? What for?"

She took a sigh as she tugged her jean jacket. "Just promise me that you won't get mad."

Jaune's curiosity was getting the best of him. At first, the advice given to her, he expected it from classmates, television, people she listened on their encounters. However, seeing the seriousness on her face, he could tell that this was important.

Being a good father, he extended his pinky ring. "Pinky promise." Joey wrapped her tiny pinker delicately around her fathers. Both lifted as they chanted the pinky swear.

 _"Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_  
 _Whoever tells a lie_  
 _Will sink down to the bad place_  
 _And never rise up again."_

"Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles," said Joey as she nodded. Joey has learned well, Jaune thought. It reminded him to spend more time monitoring her websites. Disney and Nickelodeon aren't the only sites she was browsing. "So, where did you learn that advice?"

"Mommy read it to me."

 _ **A year ago….**_

"Wake Me Up When September Ends" filled the quiet room. Shades of grey filled the spots that weren't covered by the curtains. A lone cigarette lingered from the ashtray. It burned, leaving a trail of white to the ceiling. It stood alone, burning, lurking for an owner to consume its smoke. However, it stood alone, allowing itself to slowly burn. From the other side of the ashtray faced Jaune Arc. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. The same cup that he held for the last thirty minutes. The coffee by now was lukewarm. He could relate to the burning ash, the temperature of the coffee, he, too, wanted to fade away. He, too, was becoming cold. He stared into the coffee cup, seeing himself in the reflection. It was murky, dark like the swamp he wouldn't mind drowning himself into at this very moment in time.

He looked over to the dresser where Weiss had recently dropped off lunch. It was gently placed beside the tray that contained last night's dinner. He wasn't hungry. His stomach has already been filled with regret, shame, anger, and among other things. An ulcer, tearing and eating away his flesh, filling the void of whatever hunger he desired. For his happy days were coming to a close. Whatever glimpse of sunshine he wanted wasn't there. Even the light bulb to his ceiling blew out today. The light bulb from his lamp was from yesterday.

He wanted darkness. The hole in the wall where he threw the lamp was confirmation of his decision. Rage was on his mind.

He heard a knock on the door.

He didn't call anything. His voice was absent. Even if he wanted to speak, it will be filled with frustration or tears. His dried eyes weren't in the move of releasing tears from his tired tears ducts. His nose was inflamed that when he moved his lips, it hurt.

Jaune wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of the Earth. He stared at the window, watching the days go by. Watching others continue on with their life. As for him, the wedding ring of his deceased wife and his dented wedding beside each other became proof that his soul has already left the vessel. For the Jaune that was there died the same day when he watched the love of his life take her final breaths, disappearing right before his very eyes.

The knocking on the door continued.

He didn't want to call anything again. By that time, Jaune had the song played on repeat. On his desk, he had already written enough things to make peace with anybody who wouldn't understand. Weiss, Mr. Schnee, his mother, his sisters, other friends, and most overall, Joey. Tears wept as there was a progeny that was going to be left behind. He has written to Weiss extensively on being her caretaker. Be there, he had written to her. For he could no longer carry the burden. He felt lost without his wife.

And his wife he planned to return.

He had enough of smoking cigarettes. He had enough tears. He had enough of everything.

Now, he wanted to be nothing more than a past tense. To be a part of the departed of his former self.

His choice of clothes was neatly lined on the bed. It was a black tuxedo with the silver and black bow tie. It was a gift from Neptune when they celebrated Jaune's notification of his employment at the Schnee Dust Company. They had a dinner. He, Neptune, and Weiss went to the Faunus-style restaurant to celebrate. Wine after wine filled their glasses. Wine after wine filled their stomachs. Precious moments that he shared with dear friends.

Moments he would never have again.

The knocking on the door continued.

No more tears, he told himself. It was the final job that he was going to do right. No longer would he speak. He hoped that his next plan of action would bring solace. If not for his family, at least to those that were no longer in pain.

He took deep breaths. He thought he was ready. He stood up, the first in nearly an hour. He walked to the ashtray where he took another smoke. It filled his lungs, wakening his body. He coughed but took another. In his mind, he was in charge of his body and was certain about what he was going to do with it.

He cracked his neck before cracking his knuckles. He walked to the closet where he opened up a case that belonged to his father. Its' intent of the instrument was used to protect them from intruders. According to his hands, he, himself, was the intruder; and that very instrument was going to solve his dilemma.

His father called it a Poor Man's Machete because he didn't have the skills to defend himself. Despite growing up in an era in which your hands were all the protection he needed, he didn't suffice. He didn't play by the rules. He silently smiled, shaking his head of his father's poor choices.

He had loaded earlier in the morning. He did it when he had told his Weiss that he was going to do an errand. He told Weiss to watch Joey while he was out. He dropped her off at her place. He gave her a kiss to the forehead. It had to be a quick peck. He didn't want to give her subtle hints that this was going to be his last kiss to his daughter.

Looking back, he wondered why he didn't do it when he had the chance. It mattered not for his best friend, his wife, didn't have a choice of her untimely demise.

He heard the door once more. This time it was getting heavier. Time was upon him. He knew he didn't have much longer. The Poor Man's Machete was heavy, but it felt powerful. Powerful than the blades that severed his wrist. Much powerful than any medicine he consumed. If he was going to do it, then he was going to do it right.

Stomach was growling, the hunger was returning. He was ready, yearning for the return of being with his dear Pyrrha. Yearning for life if reincarnation was real.

He cocked it, aiming it where he wanted it to count. It was the very place where he had spilled himself to Weiss, his family, and his best friend. The twenty-four years he had invested with them. The love, the mishaps, the adventures, everything. He closed his eyes, picturing himself with them.

He pointed at his heart.

The door was rammed in. The splintering of wood threw off Jaune as he dropped his weapon. Neptune came in and grabbed Jaune's arm, pulling him backward and away from the weapon. The duo wrestled on the bed, but Neptune took hold.

"Weiss, call an ambulance," shouted Neptune.

"Let me die," barked Jaune.

"I won't let you, man. You got too much to live for," said Neptune.

"Let me die, man. Let me fucking die," cried Jaune. He was a raging bull, gnashing and biting Neptune's hand. Neptune didn't budge. He took the pain, the bite marks and the scratch marks. He wasn't going to let him harm himself.

"Let me die," cried Jaune. Tears were weeping. He wailed loudly.

"They are on their way," said Weiss as she entered through the splintered door. She retrieved the weapon and placed it on her purse. She, then, came to Jaune's aid.

"Let me die," he said to Weiss as he sobbed.

"I won't let you," she exclaimed loudly. "I won't let you die!" Tears were falling from her snow white eyes. "You have too much to live for. Me, Neptune, your family, your daughter!"

"She doesn't deserve a father like me," he cried to her.

"She needs you, Jaune. We need you," she said as she wrapped herself around him. Neptune wouldn't let go. He wanted to be sure things were to be okay until the police and ambulance came.

 _ **The present….**_

"Mommy read it to you," asked Jaune.

"Yes, sir. You are at mad at me?"

Jaune gave her present smile. "No, sweetheart. I am not mad. I can't ever be mad at you." He kissed her on her forehead. "Now, let's go to the fair to see Blak...I mean Ms. Belladonna."

"Okay," she said gleefully.

Jaune texted Blake to let her know that they were on their way. Jaune reached into his pocket to retrieve his pills. He swallowed two followed by a bottle of water he kept in his car. "I will get through this," he said to himself. "I WILL get through this." He turned around as Joey was kicking her legs. _I have too much to live for. I won't ever do a selfish thing again. That's my word, Pyrrha. I won't ever leave her alone. I won't ever abandon her again._

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Strong, dramatic chapter. I promise you in the next chapter that it is going to be sweet and wholesome. Stay tuned in the future.**_


	5. Destiny and Fate

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here with another installment of "Under The Knight's Shade." I know it has been nearly a year since our last chapter. We were trying to figure out how the next chapter will play out. We want this series to as wholesome and loving as possible. In this chapter, this will serve as a flashback chapter between Jaune and Pyrrha. The loving couple is at the hospital where Pyrrha questions Jaune about destiny and fate. What will happen? Read and find out! Enjoy!**_

 _Have you ever once think we were put on this planet to be served as an instrument for others? Do you think we were placed for another person to find solace, to find happiness, to find peace? Do you ever think we were here to serve our purpose, to ensure that that person can be led to the right bridge? The right path? I often think like that, sweetheart. Jaune, I often believe that once we serve our purpose, our destiny, then we shall return to the dust where we remain. Of course, I am not saying that could possibly be me, but do you think about it, Jaune? Do you ever think about what could be our destiny to this place?_

Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting outside at the foot of the wishing well at Vale General Hospital. Tired of eating the hospital's lackluster cafeteria food, it was her decision to take her to the nearby Chinese joint to eat some real food. She wanted sustenance. She wanted something artery-clogging, heartburning, and gas spewing from her rear end. Being on a restricted diet was getting to her and she felt she would die faster if she were to eat any more of their bland slop.

Being her personal chauffeur, the blond straddled onto her wheelchair as they crossed the street to the Chinese restaurant. They ordered their usual General Tso chicken. Always with an extra side of fried rice and always with an extra dim sum. Jaune was certain to grab the Cookie's Fortune before they left to partake on their normally Friday ritual.

'Oum, it feels good to be bad for a change.' Pyrrha ripped off the packet of her duck sauce. She quickly applied it to her rice. Jaune was assisting her with the food. It often brought difficulty as her hands would often spasm.

She slapped her hand. 'Boy, please! I might be sick but I ain't old!'

Using humor, he said, 'Your words, not mine. Trying to help a _damsel_ in distress.'

She tilted her head, raising her eyebrow. 'If only you were _this_ nice when we were at home. All that 'my hands were full' excuse so you can eat my extra dim sum.' She winked at him. 'You weren't slick!'

'Hey,' he retorted. 'You know you weren't going to finish that food. It would sit in the fridge until two or three days later.'

She took her chopsticks to insert in this dish. 'Yeah, so? My food, my choice.'

'It's a waste!'

'If I feed it to the birds or use it for compost, then it is a contribution.'

'But, but…'

She stuck out her tongue, giving the thoughtless blond another wink. 'You'd lost, Jauney!' She used her finger to lower her eyelids. 'I win!'

'You know what...you know what...you've won this round. _This_ time.' Typical Pyrrha. She always got the last word. One of the hundreds of reasons why he fell in love with the Spartan.

She softly giggled. 'Don't mention it!'

She took Jaune's hand as she decided to proceed in blessing the meal. She closed her eyes as she commenced the prayer. Jaune held her delicate, yet shaking hands. The spasms were occurring more often than usual. The frailty of her hands, according to doctors, could be easily compared to elderly patients or those with Parkinson's. Jaune tried keeping his composure. His eyes were focusing on her wedding wing. A yellow band with green jewels at the center with the words, ' _I love you in a place where there is no space and time,'_ etched in cursive writing under it. Jaune purchased the ring after putting his favorite guitar on loan. He didn't have the heart to ask his parents or his sisters for money. During college, the teen worked odd jobs to save money, adamant that he was going to marry his beloved Pyrrha.

Even before deciding to work for Jacques Schnee, he used to work at the country club where the Schnee family contributed and partially owned. Jaune served as his caddy from time to time. Through the glorious tips from the white-haired businessman, Jaune acquired what he needed to afford the wedding ring.

He sucked in the air. Pyrrha noticed. He said it was allergies. Pyrrha slowly drifted her fingertips onto his soft, blushed face. She was cool to the touch. He soaked into the cusp of his beloved. She welcomed his tears, using her hands as a reservoir.

Seeing her engagement ring sliding up and down her fingers was now a cross he would have to bear.

'You'd promised me that he wouldn't hold back, baby,' she said gently. She grabbed her handkerchief to wipe his tears. She instructed him to blow into it, in which he did. 'There, all better!' She put her fingers together. 'Spread the frown upside down! Smiles! All smiles, Jauney! Please show me that smile.'

He was following suit. 'I'm smiling.'

'No, you're not. Are you at that place?'

'I am.'

'No, you're not.'

'I said, I am,' he retorted as he was naturally grinning.

'See, there is that gorgeous smile I fell in love with.'

'And the annoying smile I grew to love and somewhat detest.'

'And you love me for it, Jauney!'

'And I love you as well, Pyrrha.'

It felt good to laugh, Jaune thought to himself. He watched as a few interns were walking to the intensive care unit. To think that was where Pyrrha would be returning after visiting hours were to conclude. Jaune paused, using his hands to tilt her cap on her head.

'Didn't feel like wearing your wig today?'

'Calling me ugly, ugly?'

'If I am ugly, why did you marry me?'

'Probably because of my low standards.' She blew into his face. 'And somebody needed to look after you.'

'Ha, ha, ha,' he playfully said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha lifted her head to soak in the sun's rays. It felt good for a change to be outside. Being confided in the finite space was getting to her. She may not be able to walk. She may no longer withstand being exposed to the outside world than usual. She may no longer get restful sleep. Nevertheless, even in the plight of her duress, she just wanted to feel like her old self again.

Amazing how even a small task of being outside could be quite strenuous. Grabbing her wheelchair, she backed away from the fountain. Jaune was going to assist, but she gave him a strong glare, notioning to let her be. She used her strength to get out of the wheelchair. She strained her body as she tried getting onto the steps of the wishing fountain. Despite having assurance, Jaune reached over to her. She pushed him away.

'I can do this, Jaune!'

'But, baby….'

'Jaune, please!' The desperate plea in her voice, the strain of aggravation. She made grunts as she positioned herself away from the wheelchair. With much of her upper body strength, she managed to get from the chair and onto the steps.

Upon doing so, she briskly ingested the air. Jaune could see it in her tired eyes. To think that something simple as that could be a difficult task.

She patted the spot beside her.

"Sit with me, baby!"

There wasn't a decision for a debate. Like a dog to his owner, he sat beside his Pyrrha.

Pyrrha positioned her body next to his, wanting to feel his warmth. Jaune took off his jacket and place it around her. She inhaled once more.

It was the first in a while for them to be side by side without any obstacles. 'I will have to apologize to my Gram-Gram for all of the times I would take away her wheelchair to play in it.' She tried not to laugh but this time, she couldn't help herself. She managed to contain as much as she could until she felt the sharpness of pain in her body. Amazing how such a cure for healing, laughing, was causing her so much pain.

Jaune nodded in agreement. 'We have all been there, Pyrrha. Heck, I remember the time when you and our daughter was born when you needed a wheelchair.'

She pursed her lip. 'The same father who was doing donuts in the neonatal ward.' She clicked her tongue. 'And you call me childish?'

He lightly kicked her shin. She feigned pain. 'Ow! Mean old dummy, poo-poo head.'

She made a light pinch to his arm. He feigned pain. 'I'm telling on you.' He turned to find others for attention. 'Help, I am being attacked by this angry madwoman.'

'Boy, stop.'

'Okay, okay.'

Jaune took her hand. Even with the redness from IV marks and shots, he rubbed it affectionately, kissing every fingertip with his tender lips. He took short breaths. He felt the coolness on her fingertips. He tried his best not to show any emotion. Why Pyrrha? Why this precious woman of Oum? What has she done to be given this death sentence?

'Baby, you are squeezing my fingers too hard,' said Pyrrha.

'Sorry, baby,' said Jaune apologetically when releasing them.

'I didn't say let go, just take it easy.'

He didn't answer, nodding as he intertwined with her fingers once more.

'Do you think we are used as an instrument for others?'

Jaune paused for a moment, allowing that question to soak within his thoughts. 'An instrument?'

'Yeah! Orchestrated and designed for others to help them on their journey.' Pyrrha adjusted herself as she felt pressure on her lower back. Jaune knew that the medication was kicking it and it wouldn't be long before returning back to her hospital room. 'I feel as though everyone on this planet, in this universe, has a destiny. I felt that we all make our choices and it could lead us to our destination. Rather good or bad. Even if we do right or wrong, we have impacted somebody.'

Jaune remained quiet. He never pondered on that thought of people being used to help other people. He had always felt that it was inherently obvious to do certain deeds. Then yet again, remembering the days of Cardin Winchester, that made him recant his previous thought.

'The things we do. The things we go through. Why is that family poor? Why did that family suffer a loss? Why can we go do the fun things like a Schnee or someone like that? Is it our attitude? Our demeanor?' Her doe-eyes were onto his. 'Our way of thinking?'

He kissed her hand before rubbing it. He watched as another influx of doctors crossing the street to head into the building. Probably those coming from lunch or heading to work. He then turned his eyes back to her.

'What would have happened if Beacon rejected me,' said Pyrrha. 'What if I didn't want to become a huntress? What if we didn't cross paths?' She took a pause. Jaune patted her back, knowing that there was trapped fluid in her lungs. She silently thanked him as she tried getting back to composure.

'I never put it in that perspective,' said Jaune sincerely. 'I am fortunate that you and I have met. Grateful that we have crossed paths. Even after being caught in that minor scandal of forgery, you stood by my side. You, Ren, Nora, Ruby, everyone that believed in me.'

'You can see how it made you? A better person. Working to do your best to help people, baby,' said Pyrrha. 'But what would have happened if I wasn't there? Would there have been someone else?' She gripped his hand. 'Not trying to be a preacher at all. I believe that sometimes, we go through not for ourselves, but to help others see that they can do. Sounds crazy, but is it really? Because of that incident involving you, the Academy, and Cardin, it had toughened me up to fight for you. Because no matter the consequence, I would have stood by your side.' She lowered her voice. 'Even if it meant leaving the Academy.'

'You know, Pyrrha. I could never get that in-depth as you,' said Jaune. 'I grew in the sticks. Everything was rudimentary. My mother worked. My sisters tend to the farm. There wasn't nothing else but that twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I am not questioning your theory, baby. I just never got that deep into thought like that.'

Pyrrha took an intermittent pause as she allowed herself time to think. She took deep breaths. Knowing for her, Jaune knew that her next set of words was going to be serious.

Jaune wasn't far from the truth.

'Have you ever once think we were put on this planet to be served as an instrument for others? Do you think we were placed for another person to find solace, to find happiness, to find peace? Do you ever think we were here to serve our purpose, to ensure that that person can be led to the right bridge? The right path? I often think like that, sweetheart.'

Jaune didn't answer. How could he? What could he say? Before he could respond, Pyrrha continued to speak.

'Jaune, I often believe that once we serve our purpose, our destiny, then we shall return to the dust where we remain. Of course, I am not saying that could possibly be me, but do you think about it, Jaune? Do you ever think about what could be our destiny to this place?'

Jaune was lost for words. The love of his life, the mother of his precious daughter was presenting him with this information. Jaune looked away. He kept her hand wrapped around him. He felt embarrassed.

For he didn't have the answer.

'Sweetie, don't feel bad if you don't know,' said Pyrrha. 'This wasn't a question to test your loyalty. I know that you are caring and sincere. You are passionate, you are tender and sweet. And I love you for it. Just understand that these are values I believe in. Things I hope to instill on our...our daughter.'

Pyrrha's voice cracked.

'Baby, if...if I don't live long enough to see Joey's first steps or first words…'

'Baby, stop!'

'Jauney, just listen! If I don't make it to Joey's first birthday, I need you to be there for her. I don't want any backtalk. She is going to need her father. She is going to need all of the support she can. Never let my words depart from her mouth. The things I have shown you, please show her. She is an Arc but Nikos runs in her veins. She is going to be a mighty force like her mother.' She reached over and pecked him on the cheek. 'And a mightier force like her father.'

A nurse walked out to the courtyard where Jaune and Pyrrha resided to inform him about the end of visiting hours. The nurse called for an orderly to assist her with Pyrrha. He kept holding her hand until he was pulled away by the nurse. The duo looked at each other until she was pushed into those doors.

* * *

 _ **A few months later….**_

After Pyrrha's funeral, it was at the foot of their bed where Jaune could be found. He sat quietly. Eyes still staring at the abyss that he had to call his new normal. The door stood before him. Behind there were people. People he knew. People he loved. People who he called his family.

The repast took place at their home. The Schnee family told Jaune and his family that they would provide and take care of anything. No expense presented to him. He was grateful, he was humble.

That was his feelings on the surface. Within the confinements of his soul, he was numb, lost, and dejected. At the same time, he was angry, felt like Oum had cheated him. Why Pyrrha? Why would this so-called all-fearing, all-loving Oum allow criminals, destitute, thieves, murderers to live and to allow such a beautiful rose to go away? He knew that Pyrrha was always considered an angel. Even at the pulpit, the priest proclaimed that Pyrrha had such a presence onto this world that Oum needed _his_ angel to return for all of heaven to see.

By now, Jaune was used to being cut short. Blessings that were halted, vanishing quickly as soon as he received it. He came into this hurtful world in perfect health. At the age of three, he suffered from standstills, unknown and random seizures that caused him to blackout. Although it became treatable, when he goes under severe stress, he blacked out. At the age of six, he had lost his father in a house fire. A fire he blames himself for starting. The fire department concluded to be faulty wiring from a crockpot. A crockpot that he forgot to turn off before going to bed. The crockpot that led to the horrendous fire. The very fire that Jaune begged his father to go back and get his stuffed teddy bear. The stuffed teddy bear that aided him with his stress and his seizures. The very fire that Jaune's father briskly returned to get before the support beams of the home caved in, eliminating any access to escape.

On one hand, he held onto the obituary. The homegoing celebration of his dearly departed wife.

He didn't have the chance to read it yet. Honestly, he didn't want to read it. If one was to read the events, it would have only given a brief taste of her life. Her upbringing, her successes, their marriage, the celebration of their daughter, and her final demise.

He sucked up as much energy he could to keep himself from crying. Even if he could, there were no more tears. All was left at the altar after witnessing his wife one last time.

Her makeup was done by Weiss' stylist. Red was the color on her lipstick. A color pastel of red and orange on her palish face. Autumn colors were the color of her dress. Weiss didn't spare any expense on being sure that Pyrrha wouldn't leave this world wearing any kind of attire. The stylist did as much as she could to make her picture-perfect. Even as Jaune with sunken eyes looked to his beloved Pyrrha, her presence, her charm, things that garnered him to want her, to desire, and to marry her.

Now, it was closed. To be concealed by a tomb, made out of the finest and purest metal. Lying in a cold state, to be buried in the soil where she will return to the earth.

 _Jaune, I often believe that once we serve our purpose, our destiny, then we shall return to the dust where we will remain._

He put the obituary to the side. Sliding it away where he could see it. Under some towels that Pyrrha folded several weeks before her final hospital visit. Towels he wasn't ready to put up. Even the bed where the coroner came to pick up the body remained the same. Pyrrha never liked her side of the bed to be made. It was an organized mess. The skirt, untucked. Her pillow slouched and smeared with dry saliva and lipstick. Things she always told him that she would get to it and never did. It all remained the same. He wasn't ready. Not yet. Not yet to close the chapter of that book.

Just as he wasn't ready to read the obituary. The words that were written by the woman herself.

It was a slight knock that diverted his attention. Upon the twist of the knob, it had opened.

"Jaune." The voice was calm, tranquil, deep. A raspy voice but a voice he knew very well. The very voice that belonged to the mother of his beloved Pyrrha. She stood stiffly as if she was being cautious about the next set of words. Her lips were pursed. Her eyes were frozen. The direction was to the right side of the bed where her daughter once slept. She released a strong sigh. She reached into her pocket for a handkerchief, slowly dabbing her teas. She, too, tried her best to keep her teas. She played an important role as the officiator of the funeral. A role she volunteered as Jaune could hardly pick himself up to even go to the funeral home to speak with the representatives.

She closed the door gently. Her curly red hair covered her pale turquoise eyes. Even through the wrinkles and the smoky raccoon eyelid, a faint presence of Pyrrha was there. The one-half that gave Pyrrha life and into this hurtful world.

"Joey is being watched by your sister Saphron and Terra," she said matter-of-factly. He didn't budge. He nodded accordingly. Even to the cautious eyes of Pyrrha's mother, she wasn't sure if it was an instinctive nod or just following suit through the motions. She approached him, keeping her distance. She placed her purse to the side and sat near him. Jaune continued looking forward at the door. What reason, Pyrrha's mother was thinking. She knew better but at the same time could relate.

It was a Saturday. It was a quarter after two in the afternoon. Around this time, Pyrrha would whimsically enter into the bedroom after a long day of working outside on her garden. A hobby she picked up after spending time with Weiss. But a hobby that she enjoyed nonetheless. She wasn't quite a green thumb and her plants tend to always die. Nevertheless, she was always melodically in a song, knowing that she would one day have the garden of her dreams.

"She...looked beautiful." Jaune listened as he nodded to his mother-in-law. "She looked as those she was there to impress." She made slight laughter, more so out of nervousness. "They really did a good job of taking care of her." She sniffled. "I am happy to see her beautiful on her final send-" She cut off herself. She turned to see Jaune remained still, posting his eyes at the door. Eyes squinting, fingers locked, hoping if not praying that a beautiful woman of Oum would appear behind that door.

"Those hydrangeas," Jaune spoke for the first time. It was more so of a whisper. "Those hydrangeas are growing in the bushes." Jaune spread the digits of his fingers onto his thigh. He began shaking his leg. A poor habit, he admitted, but it managed his nerves. "I couldn't forget the day that Pyrrha purchased them."

Jaune shifted his stiff neck to Pyrrha's mother. "We purchased them at a steal _literally_." Jaune continued to stare at his mother-in-law. "We were at a fruit stand when the man came from a dusty unmarked black van. Snuff was on the corner of his face and beard. He smelled like three-day-old cereal butter and his clothes were bleacher than Michael Jackson skin tags."

Pyrrha's mother covered her mouth to shield her laughter. However, she felt that this was refreshing. Reminiscing on memories versus staying on the current state of mourning.

"He'd said that we were the kind of hippies that would like plants."

"He'd said that?"

"Well, he said something worse but hippies were the best way to say it," said Jaune. "So, grabbing hold to his pants, he walked in a bow-legged cowboy stance to the back of the van." He turned to his mother-in-law. "And of course, Mom, I kept Pyrrha behind me as always."

"Semblance on guard?"

"Always." Jaune inhaled sharply. "So, we approached the van and within the shaggy, more bleached carpeting were flowers. Roses, daffodils, hydrangeas, you name it." He swayed his hands. "Of course, I have to ask what was his intentions. He said, 'nothing. I thought you hippies like flowers and I wanted to sell them to you.'" He nodded his head. "I can't take care of a flower from making a simple cup of coffee. However, it was Pyrrha would decide to intervene. She wanted to know his price." He briefly paused as he was releasing a laugh. "Mom, your daughter knows how to haggle and won't stop until she got what she wanted. Anyway, it got to the point where the guy, we nicknamed Bleach, and Pyrrha was back and forth on prices..."

It was conversations that got him through on that day. After spending time with Pyrrha's mother, he felt confident to return to the living room to fellowship with the others. There wasn't a dry eye in the room and then, there weren't any negative expressions either when discussing her. Everyone had something nice to say about the dearly departed Spartan to the bereaved widower. Lie Ren and Nora bringing back memories of their misadventures as teammates. Yang's origin of his nickname and how Pyrrha overly used it even after finishing school. The well-wishers stayed long enough to watch their wedding video and the video of their daughter's birth. Pyrrha's mother and Jaune's mother kept him close, holding each hand to know that he was okay.

One thing for sure, Jaune was surrounded by the love and comfort of those who cared.

 _'Don't ever let Joey forget about me.'_

 _'You know that will never happen.'_

 _'Never leave her out of your sight, Jaune. Always be there for Joey. She needs you more than anything.'_

 _'I promise you, Pyrrha. I won't ever abandon her.'_

 _'Good. Because if you did, then consequences will be made, Vomit Boy.'_

 _'Sick and still making threats. You are a fighter.'_

 _'As long Oum gives me breath, I will still fight, sweetheart. For you and for Joey.'_

* * *

 _Daddy!_

 _Daddy!_

 _Daddy!_

 _Pop-Pop!_

Joey's voice filled his ear canal. No longer was he sitting with his wife in front of the hospital. No longer was sitting with his former mother-in-law. His eyes were focused on the right-hand signal. He was supposedly heading to Blake's house.

"Daddy," asked the precocious child.

He turned to his daughter. "Yes, sweetness?!"

"Your nose is bleeding," answered Joey concerningly.

Jaune touched the bridge of his lips to feel the hotness of blood. He pulled over to the side of the road. He tried searching through the glove compartment for a tissue.

"Here, Daddy!" Jaune turned to see her holding onto his handkerchief. He must have dropped it after taking care of her earlier in the home. "Come forward to me," said Joey. Jaune leaned over while his daughter, in the best way she could, wiped the blood from his nose. "Pain, pain, fly away! Pain, pain, fly away!"

Jaune thanked his daughter by kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, my little Kickapoo!"

She smiled, showing her little teeth. "You're welcome, Daddy Sweetness!" She kicked her legs. "Excited to go to the fair! Going to the fair!" She clapped her hands.

"So am I, little JoJo," replied Jaune.

"Can I eat cotton candy until I puke?"

"Not until you puke but you can one or two!"

"Funnel cakes?!"

"Certainly!"

"Ride the Ferris wheel, go on the go-karts, feed the sheep…"

"Yes, yes, and yes, sweetness."

"This is exciting! You, me, and Ms. Belladonna! It is like we are a family!"

Jaune didn't answer. But, he wasn't going to allow his sadness to take the best of him. He was an Arc and he was a man of his word to accompany Blake to the carnival. As he was shifting the gears of his vehicle into drive, the words of Pyrrha entered into his mind.

' _If a bad memory is like a bird, it is okay to know it is sitting on a branch nearby. It is okay to notice it fly and sing. Yet move in calmness with eyes only for the nature around you, with skin that feels the wind and eyes that open for the light. When your mind naturally moves back into the present, into the moment that is the gift of life, the bird will be gone.'_

"Let's have fun, Joey! You, me, and Ms. Belladonna!"

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **GOTA: I will do my best to stay consistent with this story. I promise that Blake will be in the next chapter.**_

 _ **BD: Do what you can, sweetness! I am glad that you are taking some of my slack.**_

 _ **GOTA: Anything to finish the series! You gave a great start!**_

 _ **BD: Glad that you are doing it, sweetness! Stay tuned for more!**_


	6. Sunshine and Rain

Little Miss Joey insisted on detouring and heading to the nearby convenience store to purchase boxes of chocolate and a bouquet of roses. According to her best friend and daughter of Weiss, Europa Vasilias, Joey adamantly told her father that no man would approach a woman's door without chocolate and flowers. It perplexed Jaune on how a four-year-old can take such advice when she couldn't even tie her own shoelaces, let alone keep them on. Nevertheless, little Joey kept her arms folded and kicked the seat with her heels until Jaune came and delivered the concession.

Joey was the curd of Pyrrha's loins. Just like her mother, she can be daunting until she gets what she wanted. A box of crayons, coloring books, an extra ten minutes past bedtime, and an additional bedtime story, that was Joey to a tee. Quite convincing and able to pull onto others easily. If she could do that at such an early age, who knew what kind of woman she would blossom into.

As he stood at the counter while the sales clerk was scanning his items, and while the sly daughter would add a piece of candy into the mix, he pondered on her. What does she think about when she sleeps at night? What does she dream about? Of course, Joey and Jaune talked about their intimate conversations between father and daughter, but he often thought about her aspirations, dreams, visions. Things that a daughter wouldn't tell a father. Things that lie within her soul. Maybe Jaune was overthinking things. He couldn't help it. Probably because he knew this bundle of joy was going to grow up someday. That beautiful face could become her mother's. She already adapted her mother's personality. Amazing as they never had any verbal conversations between mother and daughter.

When Pyrrha was carrying Joey, she would always talk to her. She knew there wouldn't be any verbal response but it didn't matter to the redhead. Speaking positively, reciting affirmations, telling great things about her future before looking forward to hearing Joey's first cries. Jaune remembered a time when they were sitting in the kitchen of their home when they were having a conversation about their daughter-to-be.

 _Jaune, I always believed that before our daughter comes, a connection is already there._

 _I think so as well. Saphron tells me that a mother already has a relationship because of the many months of the baby being in her womb._

 _True but Joey is different. I can sense it._

 _Joey?_

 _That is the name I have chosen. It was your idea of giving her that name._

 _It was a joke. Not every day to have a girl having a boy's name._

 _She will have a dueling personality to support that name. My devilish charms and gorgeous looks! Your strong adaptation to handle pressure and your cute looks. Although she will take more after me._

 _Only in looks! She will have my personality!_

 _Nah! I think she will inherit all of my looks! I can sense this girl is going to be a mighty beast when she realizes her strong aura that is underneath her soft exterior. At least she will take after your naming her._

 _Pyrrha, please!_

 _Okay, okay, can a woman dream? I will say that Joey has big shoes to fill. She comes from strong domineering parents. Parents that are willing to resort to any kind of measures to protect their gift._

 _You are the Spartan!_

 _You are the farmer! And a father-to-be. And the love of my life. And the awesome wonder that is glad for the spirits to put us together. And I am going to need someone to change all of these diapers._

 _And you got to bring your quips!_

 _And you love me for it, Jauney baby!_

 _Yeah, yeah! Nothing but love._

Jaune was grateful that Blake wasn't in any rush. She understood about the blond needing to fill his tank of gas. A lie, he admitted, but he couldn't find the proper words that he was coerced by a four-year-old to buy roses and chocolates. He knew the word, coerced, was out of a joking manner but when hearing the words coming from Joey's mouth, it gave him chills.

For a moment, he didn't hear the soft, delicate voice of the checkered tooth child.

But the voice of his dearly departed wife.

The sun was making its way to the horizon by the time he parked in the driveway of Blake's home. The lights were on in the living room, determining that she was probably waiting there. Before he could turn off the engine, he heard the coughing noise coming from Joey.

He turned away as he waited on her orders.

"Have the chocolate and roses, Daddy Sweetness?"

He gave her a salute. "Chocolates and roses are at my three o'clock, boss! What else is on the agenda for tonight's gathering?"

She extended her tiny fingers. "Breath check?"

"Sprayed some into my mouth after leaving the convenience store."

"Okay! You are going to step out and walk to the door, right?" She folded her arms while giving a glaring look to her father. "No Daddy of mine is going to call a woman and make her come to the car." She pointed her fingers. "It is your job, Daddy, to walk to the door and escort her to the car."

"Do you and Europa have these kinds of talks during school? I didn't think you guys have time to speak in such a manner." _I need to have a talk with Weiss about her daughter's strongly-worded verbiage with my daughter._

"Nevermind that, Daddy Sweetness," Joey said matter-of-factly. She put her finger to her lip while she hummed. Meanwhile, Jaune was staring awkwardly. A few minutes ago, she was being childlike and worried about the possibly scratched _Frozen_ soundtrack (that Jaune purposely did with the car keys because he wanted to pull his hair out if he heard "Let It Go" one more time). Now, she was acting like a teenager and giving her father dating advice. "I think that is all I can think of right now."

Jaune let out a silent sigh while unbuckling his seatbelt. While he was opening the door, he was met with another cough. He turned to his now-winggirl daughter. "Yes, Joey?"

"You're not going to leave me in the car, are you?"

Jaune observed the distance of their car from her home. "It's barely a few feet."

Joey stuck out her tongue. "And it takes a few feet for predators and other forms of danger to come and snatch me." She folded her arms. "I saw Chris Hanson on _Dateline_ , Daddy!"

 _Note to self, Jaune! Cancel cable!_

"I was going to lock the door."

"You can face trouble, Daddy!"

"For what?"

"Child abandonment!"

"But…"

"Out of my car seat and take my hand." She nodded with her eyes closed. "And I won't be taking no for an answer, Daddy Sweetness! I must have prime examples of these things. How can you teach your daughter to be humble? This is a critical age for me. In order to be subtle and free-hearted, you must teach me these things."

"Who taught you this? Europa? Ms. Belladonna? Nejire Hadou?"

"No," she answered melodically. The little bundle of joy winked as she extended her hands with a sly look. "It's a secret!"

' _When someone is kind and free-hearted, that sounds that there are people in this world still worth a damn.'_

 _'That's why I love you, sweetie. You always know the right thing to say.'_

 _'Thanks, sweetheart. Understand I don't say these things as a sing-song or it sounds good. Apply this to your everyday life and for the sake of our daughter.'_

 _'I know, Pyrrha.'_

 _'She needs to have prime examples of these things. I don't need our daughter to feel as though she is entitled to anything. Teach her to be subtle and free-hearted.'_

"Fine, you win!"

Little Miss Joey extended a peace sign. "Victory and score one for the girls back home!" She extended her hands as she was welcomed by her father as he unbuckled the car seat. Her warm tiny digits gripped onto his shoulders as he hoisted her to his waist.

"And you are going to quit watching _Slayers,_ Little Miss Xellos!"

She flicked his nose. "I will watch stopping _Slayers_ if you quit watching _Chobits_."

"Young lady, how would you know about that?" Before she could respond, he gave her a tiny flick to her nose. He returned her wink. "I am going to assume that it's a secret." _Seriously, Jaune! I really need to cancel cable._

Crickets filled the night sky. The sounds of Blake's roses were crinkling in Joey's tiny hands and the box of chocolates were in his free hand. Despite Joey's non-negotiable demands, he kept telling himself that this wasn't a date. This was a friend who had spare tickets and didn't want the tickets to go to waste. Oum forbid, he would have reimbursed her. Why was he feeling hesitant about going out?

Since Pyrrha's death, he had a few dates here and there. Nothing went past a coffee date or Velvet's art show. Weiss was a good friend and a confidant but her taste in women was atrocious. He couldn't enjoy them. Most of them were consumed with themselves and never once asked about his well-being. He and Joey were a package deal. There wasn't going to be a further date unless Joey was going to be included in that equation.

Then, there were moments in which Jaune would fall weak to the alluring of a woman. Of those dates, they were one-night stands. A hotel or at their place. Jaune wouldn't have the nerve to make love to the very bed that he and Pyrrha once shared. Of those girls that remained interested, Jaune couldn't do it. He was friendly. A kiss goodbye and a departing breakfast. He didn't really know how to cushion the blow. Even in the department of women, he still had his issues. Yet again, those women were girls to him.

The only woman he ever wanted and ever needed was back into the heavens.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Her tiny voice penetrated his deep thoughts. Jaune shifted his hand as her mouth was nibbling on the wrapping paper. Jaune produced a smile. "I am okay, dear. What's going on?" His voice had to be calm. On the surface, he was getting ready for his outing with Blake. Within, there were moments in which he wanted to cancel. He even had a phone conversation with his therapist to talk himself out of the date. The therapist, on the other hand, advised Jaune about his open communication with other women. At some point, he had to move on.

"Move on." That phrase irked him to the very core. He tucked his eyes shut. He tried not to think of the moment in which he wanted to end his own life. The dire need of being with his Pyrrha again. He was selfish. Not thinking about his own daughter and only his own. There haven't been any suicide attempts since then.

However, it didn't mean those darkened thoughts have disappeared. As he was ringing the doorbell, he needed to remind himself to phone the pharmacy to pick up his medication.

Jaune and Joey waited momentarily as they were waiting for an answer. While they were waiting, the sound of something was scratching and whimpering at the door. Jaune turned to Joey. "What is that, sweetie?"

"Coming!" Blake's voice followed the sounds of the whimpering voice in question. The door drew back and suddenly, out came the origin of the whimpering voice.

Without warning, a bundle of teddy-bear fur rushed toward the father and daughter, blinking with eyes of pure expectation.

Joey's eyes were wide as saucers as she was pointed at the animal in question. "Puppy!" Joey cried when seeing the canine patting his paws as he tries to get Jaune's attention with excitement.

Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat. He gripped onto his daughter while keeping his composure. There were things Jaune feared - Cardin, the tenth grade, Beowulf and Grimm, _My Hero Academia's_ Katsuki Bakugo making a formal apology to Izuku Midoriya and mean it, and dogs.

"Hey," said the nervous blonde. "Easy boy! Easy boy!" The bundle of joy watched Jaune's nervous movement and proceeded with excitement.

"Hey, sorry Jaune! I forgot to tell you that I was watching my parents' dog while they were away." Jaune's eyes turned to seeing the Faunus in front of him. She was wearing a simple black sundress. She was wearing her golden earrings. Her ears were stunning, sticking out of her sunhat in front of her. Her yellow eyes were like gold to Jaune. He swallowed another lump in his throat when seeing the beauty right in front of him.

"Oh! Oh! Puppy, puppy!" Joey was kicking at Jaune's waist. "Daddy! Daddy! I want to play with Ms. Belladonna's puppy!"

"I don't want to get your clothes dirty, sweetie," replied Jaune as he needed an excuse. Although he was always honest with his departed wife, he did tell a lie. Pyrrha loved dogs, if not adored them. Because of Jaune's fear of dogs, he had lied to his wife that he was severely allergic to them.

"Oh, don't worry, Jaune," retorted Blake. "Mido, here, just had a bath." She snapped her fingers. The moment she did so, Mido stopped in his tracks. Jaune watched as the Faunus used her fingers to aid the dog's direction back to her sight. "Down, boy, now!" Mido followed suit. "Sit in your corner and I will get you a treat-treat!" Jaune continued watching in awe as Blake was nuzzling her dog as it was obeying her commands. "Who's a good boy?! You are Mido! You are Mido!" The dog wagged his tail as he walked back to the corner. Blake's eyes were redirecting to the father and daughter. "Sorry about that, I get excited whenever Mido comes and visits. A bit of my childhood!" She waved her hands. "Come on in!" She looked at her watch. "We have a little time before the carnival begins."

"I thought the carnival starts at eight."

Blake tilted her head. "I am a Faunus, you Vomit Boy." She winked at Joey. "Your father can be a little loose-screwed sometimes."

Joey nodded as she flicked her father's nose. "Ms. Belladonna always goes when it is her time to go. FPT, Daddy!"

Jaune looked awkwardly at the duo. "What's FPT?"

Jaune watched as both Blake and Joey winked. "Sorry," said the girls, "but it's a secret!" It was that moment in which Jaune could imagine a teardrop looming from his face. _I am so going to cancel cable._

A tiny cough interrupted Jaune's thought. He turned to see the frowning face of Joey. Her head was tilting towards the items in question. "Oh, Blake! These are for you!"

Blake released a friendly smile as Joey extended her hand to give her roses and Jaune presented Blake with the box of chocolates.

"It was _my_ idea to give the roses and chocolates," said Joey with pride in her voice. It was met with another flick to the forehead. "And it was _my_ money that got Ms. Belladonna this," retorted Jaune.

"I wasn't going to take _all_ of the credit, Daddy Sweetness," said Joey as she squinted her fingers. "Just a little bit."

Blake covered her mouth to hide her laughter. She found it joyful to see the antics of father and daughter. "Well, thank you, Joey!"

Joey pointed her finger at her chest. "Thank nothing of it, Ms. Belladonna! You're welcome!"

She smiled at Jaune. "And thank you, Jauney!" She used her hand to pinch his cheek. "I will take back what I've said about you being a Vomit Boy."

Jaune couldn't rebuttal. Even if he did, no way could stop looking at the beauty that stood in front of him. This was the same Blake he developed a friendship during their Beacon days. What was happening now that gave the blonde his full and undivided attention?

"Before we leave, I did make some tea cakes and milk tea." She smiled at Jaune. "Remember when my mother would make these."

"Darn, right! A separate box was just for me." Jaune was able to put down Joey. Joey instantly ran to the corner to go to the dog, Mido. "Did you make enough for me, myself, and my nine stomaches?"

"No," retorted Blake. "I made enough for me, Little Miss Joey, you, yourself, and your nine stomaches!"

Jaune snapped his fingers. "Well, color me badd!"

As Jaune was about to head to the kitchen, he heard a sound pelting the window. Liquid began dripping onto the window. What started as small and light turned into fat and heavy.

Joey stopped petting Mido when seeing the window covered in raindrops. "Oh, no!"

Blake put her finger to her lip. "Oh, no, indeed!" She looked at her tablet on the wall where it displayed the weather forecast. "Strange! Rain wasn't expected anytime tonight."

Jaune put his hands in his pocket. "Must be an isolated shower."

The Faunus clicked her tongue. "The way it is looking, I am not sure if the carnival will continue tonight."

The sound of groaning filled the tiny corner of the living room. Joey sat on the floor as she held Mido. Jaune can tell that she was going to have a fit.

Blake clicked her tongue as she made her way to the tiny disappointed Joey. Blake kneel to where she can greet the tiny damsel at eye level. "Little Miss Joey, did I remember about whenever you don't have your way."

Joey pouted her lip. "I can't always have my way."

Blake rubbed her hair with her hands. "There you go, sweetie! We can't stop life. Remember! When it rains, it pours! And whenever we can't play outside, what do we do?"

Joey's face glowed. "Inside recess!" She clapped her hands. "Goodie!"

Jaune smiled as he watched Blake grabbed Joey into her possession. "Jaune?"

"Yeah, Blake?"

"I know the carnival is definitely out of the question. I don't want you to waste your time," said Blake. "So, you wouldn't mind if we do a little take-out and a movie instead?" She lightly pinched Joey's cheek. "Maybe some party games to have some fun." She turned to Jaune. "Are you in?"

 _"What if I die, Jaune? Would you find a new lover?"_

 _"What? No? Why would I? You are my one and only."_

 _"Just a thought, sweetness. But happiness is everything."_

 _"You are my happiness, Pyrrha."_

 _"I am just one person. There are others and this baby-to-be is going to need her daddy."_

 _"Of course, I show it to others, but you and this bundle of joy are at the top."_

 _"Can't be selfish, Jaune. You must learn to open up. You can never know what would happen."_

 _"You say such talk, Pyrrha. You are infamous. You can never die."_

"Jaune?"

"Daddy?"

Jaune reached down and removed his cowboy boots. He produced a smile as he looked at the girls. "Okay, as long as I can pick the movie." He glared at Joey. "Because _you_ always picked the movie."

Blake giggled. "How about I do take-out, Jaune does a game, and Joey picks the movie."

"So what I just said was null and avoid."

Joey poked at Blake's neck, enticing to whisper something in her ear. The Faunus was smiling, trying to contain her laughter. She then turned to the blonde. "My client tells me that it is the deal or else, you are going to reimburse her about her scratched _Frozen_ soundtrack." Joey further whispered in her ear. "That you purposely scratched!"

"How did you know that," questioned Jaune. He stopped, knowing where it was going.

Joey and Blake looked at each other. "It's a secret." Blake grabbed Joey's waist as they began to sing "Let It Go" toward Jaune. Jaune attempted to remove himself from the situation until he kept getting intercepted by the girls. As he tried running around, it excited the dog to join.

Jaune was laughing as the girls and the dogs were chasing him. Singing and giggling filled the air. Jaune couldn't help but to feel so kind of joy.

It was a better feeling than what he was feeling either. Like he said before, darkness still looms.

But not on this night.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **GOTA: I really enjoyed this chapter you made, BD. A happy family story!**_

 _ **BD: I know! Makes me want to change the rating. The only reason why it is rated M is because of the mature elements in the story. And maybe a love scene at some point.**_

 _ **GOTA: So, Blake and Jaune are a go!**_

 _ **BD: Won't talk! It's a secret!**_

 _ **GOTA: I'm cancelling cable!**_

 _ **BD: Got only internet. We too broke for cable. Stay tuned for more, ladies and gentlemen.**_

 _ **GOTA: What's FPT?**_

 _ **BD: It's based on CPT!**_

 _ **GOTA: What does it mean!**_

 _ **BD: GOTA, you're not black. Only black folks (and other races) know what it is and gratefully, I am one of them.**_

 _ **GOTA: WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**_

 _ **BD: Sorry! It's a secret! Stay tuned!**_


End file.
